


Twenty Four Hours

by emperoxgrayland



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Strangers On A Road To Nowhere, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperoxgrayland/pseuds/emperoxgrayland
Summary: "Hi I'm Ben.""Rey."Scene. A train. A plane. A bus. Whichever works. Whichever is more nostalgic for you.A man. Tall. In plaid. All leg, with his heart on his sleeve.A prince. Hair waving perfectly around a handsome face - in the original sense of the word. Not the blonde, blue eyes gods. Byronian. Dark. Eyes of honeyed rum that speaks more than it should.A woman. Who understood that language that eyes who was a different person in a different life spoke.A warrior. Beautiful. Incandescent. Hair in buns, face bare of make up. Thick socks on her slippered feet, tucked into his seat.Strangers. On a train. A plane. A bus. Whichever works. Whichever is more nostalgic for you.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Twenty Four Hours

"Hi I'm Ben."

"Rey."

Scene. A train. A plane. A bus. Whichever works. Whichever is more nostalgic for you.

A man. Tall. In plaid. All leg, with his heart on his sleeve.

A prince. Hair waving perfectly around a handsome face - in the original sense of the word. Not the blonde, blue eyes gods. Byronian. Dark. Eyes of honeyed rum that speaks more than it should.

A woman. Who understood that language that eyes who was a different person in a different life spoke. 

A warrior. Beautiful. Incandescent. Hair in buns, face bare of make up. Thick socks on her slippered feet, tucked into his seat.

Strangers. On a train. A plane. A bus. Whichever works. Whichever is more nostalgic for you.

\---

"Why are you here, Ben?"

"To go somewhere."

A scoff. Makes her beautiful face, all lips and teeth when she smiles, her green eyes vanishing in the crinkle of her smile. 

"No one takes this junk heap to go somewhere."

"And why are you here then?"

"Because I wish to go nowhere."

A smile. Makes his surly face brighten. Sunshine peeking through the storm. 

"Then let's go nowhere together, Rey."

\---

One hour. 

He on a book. 

Her trying to be. 

A head. 

On a shoulder.

Warmth through the cold. 

"Rey?"

"I'm bored."

"You have a phone, and iPad, free wifi and Camus in your backpocket."

"I feel like I've known you before."

A book closes. 

A cheek.

On a head.

A smile on her face. 

"It's a dangerous game, sweetheart."

"You won't hurt me, Ben."

\---

Two hours.

A blanket.

Darkness in the cabin.

Cold in the air.

A fire in her core.

His hands, on her skin.

His fingers inside of her.

A pump. A curl. A push. A come hither.

Her back. How it arches.

Her screams. His palm.

Her wetness.

His tongue.

His eyes right on hers, as he licks at his fingers.

A fire in her core.

A head.

On his thigh.

A blanket pulled high.

Teeth on his lips.

His own.

To keep silent.

Her mouth 

His cock.

Such heaven. Such bliss.

\---

Hour Three

"Rey? What do you do?"

"I'm a mechanic."

She can never be silent.

"I'm a lawyer."

He can never ignore her.

Fingers. Tangled.

Unknown whose is which.

Unknown where one ends and where one begins.

An arm. 

On a shoulder.

A cheek.

Tucked on a chest.

Blanket over laps.

"Ben, what are you running from?"

"My life. My decisions. Everything."

"That's odd. I'm running too."

"Maybe we can run together."

"I'd really like that."

\---

Hour Four 

"Ben?"

Heavy weight. 

His head. 

On hers. 

She doesn't want the night to end.

"Hmm?"

"How long will you be... nowhere."

"For as long as you'll have me?"

"And what if I say I want you forever?"

"Then that's how long you'll have me."

A promise.

Broken effigies scattered.

For now it is accepted. 

\---

Hour Five

"Rey. my dad is dead."

"I'm sorry."

"I wasn't. Not really. He wasn't much a of a dad."

"Were you there when he died?"

"I was at work, at a court room."

"Do you regret it?"

Silence.

Heavy.

And she knows.

Somehow.

A hand, on his.

Non sexual.

Comfort.

"It's okay if you don't regret it Ben."

\---

Hour Six 

A bathroom.

Pants. Around ankles.

Panties shoved to the side.

A cock deep inside her.

Scratching at her walls.

She was so full. Stretched. Burning. 

"Rey, fuck-"

"It's good."

Forehead on his shoulder.

Smelling him.

Arms around him.

Holding him.

Pulling him. 

As close as she can.

"It's really good."

Lips. 

On hers.

Eyelids flutter.

"Ben. I think I'm in love with you." 

\---

Hour Seven 

His head. 

Her lap. 

Her hands.

His hair. 

"I was an orphan."

He stills. 

His eyes. 

On hers. 

"I am an orphan. But I wasn't alone for a while. So... that's why. It's tough. For me. No one's loved me. I was... always alone."

"You're not alone.Rey."

A promise.

"Neither are you. Ben."

And another.

\---

Hour Eight

"Rey. We should sleep."

A whisper. 

In darkness.

Her screen's faint glow on their faces. 

"Will you hold me Ben?"

She's tucked against a chest. 

Arms wrap around his waist. 

"Forever. If that's what you need."

\---

Hour Nine

She doesn't sleep. 

Neither does he. 

"Ben? Am I truly nothing?"

"Yes."

A breath. 

A tear.

A hand to wipe it away.

Arms that tighten more. 

"But not to me. Rey. You'll never be nothing to me."

\---

Hour Ten

Breakfast in a tray.

Coffee clutched.

Heads together.

"Ben, tell me about your father."

Silence. 

She was growing used to it.

Not rejection. 

Contemplation.

Every beat a quiet consideration.

Her question was everything. 

"He was funny. He liked to lift me up as a kid. Got harder when I grew taller."

A breaking. 

A dam. 

A flood gate.

The carefully constructed barrier around a neglected son's heart.

"He hated the politics. The media. The attention. Then somehow, I did all the things I did. And for a while I thought he hated me."

A shushing, a soothing. 

A squeeze of the hand. 

A kiss to the jaw. 

"He didn't. He just didn't know how to love me. He thought sending me to Luke was the best way. And it was. In many ways it was. I love my uncle dearly. He saved me from myself, gave me a new chance. He was there when my parents were not. But it still messes you up. Having your parents not give a damn."

A smile. Wry. 

"I know."

"Shit, sweetheart."

A kiss. 

An apology.

She melts. 

"Rey. I think I'm falling in love with you too."

\---

Hour Eleven

A train, a plane, a bus. 

Whichever is more nostalgic. 

Grand Central, JFK, Penn Station. 

Whichever is more romantic. 

A train, a plane, a bus arrives in New York. 

An illusion is shattered.

Hands detach.

Eyes refuse to meet.

Bags held in hands.

And they walk out side by side. 

He breaks this time. 

"Rey, why did you follow me? After all of that?"

A hand reaches out.

He takes it. 

"I love you, Ben."

And that was enough for her. 

\---

Hour Twelve

A house.

A mansion.

Her eyes were wide.

There was a circular driveway.

His home.

"Ben."

"Yeah?"

"The Prince of Alderaan is just an internet nickname right?"

His silence. 

She smacks him. 

"It's an empty title,Rey."

"Is it?"

There's an island. 

And bonds.

And a ceremonial sash.

And a tiny crown.

There's a promise.

No more lies. 

"It isn't."

She nods.

Looks away.

Her hands squeeze his. 

"I don't know how to be a princess."

He smiles. 

"You'll learn sweetheart."

\---

Hour Thirteen

Scene. A woman. Short. Grayed. Weary in grief.

Tea in the parlor. 

A tall man, in a brown suit. Out of place.

The prodigal son returns home. 

"Hi. I'm Rey. Ben's friend."

"Girlfriend."

She stills. 

He pushes. 

No more lies. 

Only forward.

The woman smiles even as she cries. 

Hugs Rey. 

His mother. 

"Luke told me all about you."

\---

Hour Fourteen

Baby pictures. 

A lot of them. 

His ears flush red.

She's tucked against his side.

"Ben. you were adorable."

"Am I?"

"The most adorable. But hopefully the kid doesn't get your ears."

He laughs. For the first time. 

\---

Hour Fifteen

"Rey. Go to sleep."

Arms around her. 

Lifting her from the couch. 

Refusing to let go.

"Ben. You need to sleep too."

"Yeah but-"

"You can stay."

"Even if I'm a monster?"

"I didn't mean that."

"I know."

"I love you, Ben."

\---

Hour Sixteen

She snores.

He smiles.

He missed that sound.

\---

Hour Seventeen

He's a bed hog.

She's almost pushed off the bed.

He also sleeps like the dead.

She smiles as she lifts his arms, and crawls under to tuck herself against him.

\---

Hour Eighteen

She dreams of picket fences and apple trees and her boys with their dark hair together.

He dreams of her. Always. 

\---

Hour Nineteen

Lips on his.

A lick of a tongue on his collar bone.

Hands gripping him.

He's aroused before he's awake.

\---

Hour Twenty 

"Rey? We need to talk."

"It can wait."

"I was an asshole."

"You were."

"I was afraid."

"Yeah?"

"I mean... my dad... not exactly the stellar example you would want to have."

"So it wasn't because I was the nobody from Jakku you agreed to fuck every now and then."

He hisses. But she lets him hurt.

Those were his words. 

"It wasn't just fucking. It hasn't been for a long time, Rey."

"You could have told me, Ben."

"You've been distant all these weeks, you haven't even come home-"

"I was pregnant and trying to find a way to tell you. Clearly-"

"I was planning to tell you that I loved you! And that I wanted a life with you. And then you come and tell me you were pregnant, and you expected nothing from me, and that I was basically just a sperm donor. How was I supposed to feel?"

"In hindsight it wasn't my finest moment either."

"God we're idiots."

"Let's hope the kid fares better."

\---

Hour Twenty One

All of his wounds were exposed.

All of hers was too.

It's okay.

Maybe this is how they heal.

\---

Hour Twenty Two 

They fall back asleep.

Holding each other.

Maybe this was the way.

\---

Hour Twenty Three

"Marry me, Rey."

"Ask me in the morning, Ben."

\---

Hour Twenty Four

"Hi, baby. This is your dad."

Silence.

"Sorry I was scared before. I'm not anymore. I'll be good. I promise."

\---

Hour 8,760 

"Say bye bye to grandma, Han. Bye, bye grandma."

He holds his son in his arms, waving his hand as the baby chuckles in his arms. 

She takes a photo. 

Her dark haired boys. 

Her family. 

All was well. 


End file.
